Miss You
by jadewests
Summary: Jade and Tori haven't seen each other for a year. Why? Will they ever see each other again?
1. Tori's POV

**Hey guys,**

**I didn't expect to have another Jori fic up so soon but I was in the writing mood today so tada. This first part is in Tori's POV and the second part of this fic is in Jade's POV.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

I sigh, locking my phone after seeing no new messages. I really do miss her.

I search through my bag looking for my apartment keys, murmuring 'ah ha' when I eventually find them.

I dump my bags by the door and run in the direction of my music room, possible lyrics floating in my head.

It doesn't take long for me to get the lyrics written down along with the musical score. 30 minutes later and I'm belting out my new song, hot tears burning down my face.

I phone Andre, he can help me. It doesn't take long for him to answer after last time.

"What's up chica?" Andre's deep voice floats into my ears.

"I miss her," I sob tears now coming faster, "I miss her so fucking much."

"I know you do girl, you can still phone her," he suggests.

"And what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Jade, I miss you. Come and live with me again?' Yeah I don't think that'll go down well. You know she hates my guts."

Yeah you heard right, the Jade West and I used to live together. But that stopped last year when she drunkenly stormed out after I told her that she should stop with the heavy drinking. Tears burn my cheeks again as I remember the conversation. I shake my head, remembering that Andre is on the other line.

"Chica, you alright?"

I sigh, "yeah I guess."

"Do you want me to phone her?" he asks.

"No," I breathe.

"You know I'm always here for you Tor but my manager isn't too happy so I'll come see you tonight, yeah?"

I nod my head before realising he can't see me, "yeah I'd like that."

"Takeaway, ice-cream and movies; the girly solution to pain?"

I giggle lightly, "yeah, thanks 'Dre."

"No prob Toro, catch you later."

"Bye," and I hang up the phone.

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring. I check the clock. It's only 7:58pm, Andre's early. He doesn't usually finish until at least 9pm. The doorbell continually rings; that's not Andre.

I sigh, walking over to the door and pulling it open.

"Chinese, ice-cream and movies?"

My eyes widen.

I never thought I'd hear that voice again.

"Jade?" I breathe.

She rolls her eyes and barges into my apartment.

"Are you going to just stand there opening and closing your mouth like a fish or come and eat?"

I huff, shutting the door and flopping onto the opposite couch to her.

"What are you doing here?" I finally ask.

"Andre told me to come," she sighs.

There's a lull in the room.

"Look Ve-Tori, I'm sorry about last year. I guess drinking really is a bad decision. It took me a week to clear my mind after that and I, uh, started going to counselling to sort out my drinking problem. You know it's not like me to say how I feel but I missed you Tor, like a lot. I missed waking up to the sound of you singing. I missed our daily fights that would never last long. I missed the closeness. I missed the delicious coffee you'd make me. I missed your hugs and ultimately I missed you."

I sniffle, wiping my tears.

"Jadey-"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Jade I missed you too."

Jade smirks, "I know, Andre is my best friend too."

"So you know how pathetic I've been?"

"It's not pathetic if you're not the only one that's been crying at night," Jade huffs.

"You-"

"Yes Vega, I missed you that much that I started crying at night. God knows how Cat put up with me."

I let out a light giggle.

"Jade, can we start over?"

She smiles, "from which point? Me moving in or from when we were 'friends' in HA?"

"I'd ask you to move back in but I don't want to rush this friendship thing again."

Jade gets up from her seat on the couch and sits beside me. She takes hold of my hands, entwining them.

I sigh, looking down at our laced fingers. Just as I look up into those beautiful green eyes, I feel her lips on mine.

It takes a while for shock to over come me but my lips start moving against hers. I remove my left hand from hers, threading it through her hair to pull her closer.

Jade undoes our still laced hand and puts both hands on my hips, slowly lowering me to the couch. She straddles me, her hands now running up my sides. A hand slips under my shirt, stroking my stomach lightly. I moan into the kiss.

With the temperature of the kiss, it doesn't take long before we are in need of oxygen. She pulls away slightly, leaning in to peck my lips and then resting her forehead on mine.

My lips curve into a smile when I realise what just happened. I lean forward and take her bottom lip in my teeth, causing her to let out a breathy moan.

"So where does this put us?" I ask.

"Jeez Vega, only you would ask that," Jade rolls her eyes.

She leans in, pecking my lips.

"Be my girl Tor?" She murmurs against my lips.

I giggle, nodding my head, "yes, I'll be your girl Jadey."

She growls, "it doesn't mean you can call me that."

"Don't care," I say, kissing her again.

"Oh you got some balls Vega," she huffs into the kiss.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I'll upload Jade's POV as soon as I get enough reviews.**

**-Georgia**


	2. Jade's POV

**And here is Jade's POV.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

I feel Cat's arms wrap around me from behind as she spoons me. I don't even attempt to move out of her embrace.

"Just phone her Jadey," she mumbles into my ear.

"No."

She sighs, tightening her hold. She rests her face in my hair, kissing it every couple of minutes.

I feel tears trickling down my cheeks. Cat must have seen them since she wipes them away.

I sigh, "I miss her."

"So phone her. Or phone Andre, he'll know how she is," Cat whispers into my ear.

I sigh again.

Should I phone her? But she probably hates my guts, I mean I'm the one that walked out on her. Why did I have to start drinking. I blame my father, he's the bastard that caused all this. If he hadn't have told me that he and mom were splitting up then I wouldn't have started drinking. He had the fucking nerve to ask if I wanted to move with him and his new wife. Of course I didn't move with him, I stayed on my moms side like always. He's the fucking bastard that tried to abuse her and my sisters. He never laid a hand on my brother since he was apparently the best thing that happened to him. He tried to hurt me but that didn't work out so well for him. I laugh at the memory.

I shake the thoughts out. I should've just talked it out with Tori. I wish I could go back to the time I started drinking. But I can't. But I can still try and get Tori back. I started going to counselling a week after I left her. I wanted to change my life around. I wanted to make her proud of me. She always tells me how proud she is of me. Maybe I should phone Andre, he can help me.

I shrug out of Cat's tight embrace, walking over to the desk where my phone is. I see there is a handful of texts and missed calls from Andre. I told him to tell me when he speaks to Tori and to keep me updated on how she is.

I dial the familiar number, pressing the phone to my ear. I hear Cat moving off the bed and over to me. She pulls me into a tight hug, kisses my cheek and leaves the room, I assume to attend to her crying daughter.

"Jade?"

"Hey Andre," I sigh.

"So what's up girl?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "you know what I'm phoning for."

He laughs, "Tor just phoned crying about how she misses you. I said I'd go over with food and movies since she loves that."

"This is all my fault," I huff.

"No it's not, it's your bastard of a fathers fault. Don't blame yourself Jade. It's all his fault."

"Does Tori know?" I question.

"About why you started drinking? No, I didn't tell her. It's your place to say not mine," he replies.

"Thanks 'Dre," I smile lightly.

"No prob 'Lyn."

"Ugh don't call me that, you know I hate that name."

"Which is why I have to call you it," he chuckles.

I just roll my eyes.

"Hey, would you mind if I went over to Tori's with the food and movies instead of you?"

He sighs, "I don't know. Is that a good idea?"

"I need to make this right. I don't know how else I'm supposed to do it."

He thinks for a moment before sighing, "I guess you could go. My managers just asked me to stay in till 11pm anyway so I'd have to cancel with Tor."

"It's settled, I'll go and see her. Thanks 'Dre," I grin.

"You're welcome girl. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, bye Andre. Thanks again."

I hang up the phone. It's 5:54pm so I have a couple of hours before I'm needed in Tori's.

* * *

"Cat I'm going, don't wait up," I shout from the door.

"Oh Jade! You just woke Sunshine up!" Robbie complains.

I roll my eyes, leaving the house and slamming the door shut behind me.

I stop off at Tori's favourite chinese and get our usual orders. I grab a few pints of ice-cream and a dozen movies before heading to Tori's apartment. I miss calling it our apartment.

I ring the doorbell, waiting a couple of seconds before repeatedly ringing it. I hear her huff and stomp over to the door. She flings the door open.

"Chinese, ice-cream and movies?" I ask.

Her eyes widen. She's in shock. Of course she is, I'm not supposed to be here.

"Jade?" She asks.

I roll my eyes and barge into her apartment, dumping the ice-cream in the freezer and the food on the table along with the movies.

I look up to see she's still at the door, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Are you going to just stand there opening and closing your mouth like a fish or come and eat?"

I hear her huff, shut the door and sit on the couch opposite to me.

I sort out our food, placing hers in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She finally says.

"Andre told me to come," I lie.

I know I shouldn't have lied but it's a habit. I could've corrected myself but I decided against it.

It's quiet for a moment before I decide to answer her question.

"Look Ve-Tori," I correct myself, "I'm sorry about last year. I guess drinking really is a bad decision. It took me a week to clear my mind after that and I, uh, started going to counselling to sort out my drinking problem. You know it's not like me to say how I feel but I missed you Tor, like a lot. I missed waking up to the sound of you singing. I missed our daily fights that would never last long. I missed the closeness. I missed the delicious coffee you'd make me. I missed your hugs and ultimately I missed you."

I hear her sniffling. Typical Vega to start crying at a soppy speech.

"Jadey-" she starts but I interrupt her saying not to call me that.

She continues, "sorry, Jade I missed you too."

Of course, I already knew this so I couldn't help but smirk, "I know, Andre's my best friend too."

"So you know how pathetic I've been?"

I sigh, it's probably a good idea to be honest now. "It's not pathetic if you're not the only one that's been crying at night."

"You-" she starts but I interrupt her again.

"Yes Vega, I missed you that much that I started crying at night. God knows how Cat put up with me."

She giggles at that. God I've missed that giggle.

"Jade, can we start over?" She asks.

I smile at the thought, "from which point? Me moving in or from when we were 'friends' in HA?"

I see her thinking before answering, "I'd ask you to move back in but I don't want to rush this friendship thing again."

This shocks me. I get up and sit beside her, enlacing our fingers. I hear her sigh and she looks at our hands. It's now or never. When she looks up at me, I lean in to kiss her.

I feel her stiffen in shock but don't pull away. I know for a fact that she wants this just as bad as me. She evenually relaxes and moves her lips against mine, a hand moving to thread into my hair.

I undo our other hand, placing them on her hips to lower her to the couch. I climb on her, straddling her hips whilst my hands run up her sides. I daringly slip a hand under her shirt to stroke her stomach. I feel her moan against my lips.

We eventually pull away from the kiss due to lack of oxygen. I peck her lips again before resting my forehead against hers.

I guess she just realised what happened since her lips curve into a smile. She leans forward slightly and takes my bottom lip in her teeth. I moan at the simple action. God I could just stay like this forever.

"So where does this put us?" She asks.

I roll my eyes before pecking her lips again, "Jeez Vega, only you would ask that."

"Be my girl Tor?" I murmurs against her lips.

She giggles whilst nodding her head, "yes, I'll be your girl Jadey."

I growl at the nickname, "it doesn't mean you can call me that."

"Don't care," she mumbles, kissing me again.

I huff into the kiss, "Oh you got some balls Vega."

* * *

I wince when the sun hits my face. I roll over, bumping into a body. My eyes open a crack to see Tori asleep, her hair covering half of her face.

She looks so cute when she's sleeping. I drape my left arm around her waist and my right hand strokes her hair.

After I asked her to be my girlfriend we spent the rest night eating, watching movies and cuddling with the occasional make-out session.

I wriggle slightly, moving myself so that I'm higher than her. I lean down, kissing her forehead before resting my chin on her head. I feel her move, her hand flying to link with mine on her waist.

"Morning," she mumbles.

"Mornin' babe," I murmur back.

"So last night wasn't a dream?" She questions, a yawn escaping her lips.

"No, it was 100% real. Why, do you regret it all now?" I sit up, letting go of her.

Her eyes fly open and her hands grab mine, pulling me towards her.

"No, of course not Jade. I'm glad I'm finally your girlfriend," she quietly exclaims.

I sigh in relief, "oh thank god, because I'm never letting go of you again."

To emphasise my point, I pull her into my lap and wrap the quilt around us. My arms wrap around her waist and my head drops on her shoulder.

"I love you Tor," I whisper into her ear.

I see the corner of her lips curve into a smile.

"I love you too Jadey," she murmurs, pulling me into a rough kiss.

* * *

**And that's the end of another fic. What did you think?**

**I'll have another fic up soon but feel free so send in some prompts/ideas and i'll get them done as soon as.**

**-Georgia**


End file.
